Kanjou Wa Shinda
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: She is dead. Everyone knows him as L, the greatest detective in the world. The man, who stole my heart and doesn’t know it. If I can bring him back, then everything would be alright. I can die happily as many say I will. “So do we have a deal?” LXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She is dead. ****Everyone knows him as L, the greatest detective in the world. The man, who stole my heart and doesn't know it. If I can bring him back, then everything would be alright. I can die happily as many say I will. "So do we have a deal?" LXOC and other pairings, Kira case will be going on.**

**Rated T For: Misa being a complete idiot, foul language, possibly BB and well tons of other crazy crap**

**This is the new version of If I Brought You Back! Hope you guys all enjoy and you might see something new to this story so don't just not read it. Please read and review and I love all of you people, thanks for putting up with my weirdo self!**

**Love ~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**

Kanjou Wa Shinda

Chapter One: Unraveling Thread

We are all connected. I never actually believed that when he had first told me. I mean its insane to think that everyone you have ever walked by, driven past, or haven't even met was somehow connected to you. He watched me laugh, correction, he watched me laugh at him. And now, now when I look back and remember I can't help but let him get to me. My eyes going red as I try to stop them from leaking out those God forsaken tears. If only I had taken the time of day to tell him how I truly felt. That he inspired me in more than just one way.

We are all connected. L had been right of course, for here we all were standing at his funeral, mourning.

Our team was unraveling. L had been the stitching which had held everyone so perfectly close and snug together. But now he was gone, the stitching was gone and the thread was unraveling. One against the other, everyone fighting for the new position of becoming L number two.

Near stared at me darkly from across the room making swift, hard movements as he was stacking dice into a tower. I didn't let him get to me, ever sense L…was murdered his mood seemed to gradually grow darker with the passing months. As I looked around Mello had no chocolate with him and he was scooted as far away from Matt as the small couch would possibly let him. Both Matt and Mello had been in more than enough fights to ruin their relationship as a couple, though Matt didn't look to be too shaken because there he sat playing his DSi completely calm smoking a cigarette.

Light had vanished from Japan while Mikami had committed suicide, and Misa's body was found well dead of course. Cause of death you ask? Suicide by clawing her neck open with her nails; it wasn't pretty. I slowly tapped my fingers in rhythmic motion thinking, letting my gaze wander over to a picture of L that laid face down on my desk. I missed him…so much.

_Bang!_

Everyone's attention focused in on Near who had slammed all of his dice across the floor. His angry eyes directed at me - more like my fingers- which had stopped tapping against the desk after the loud commotion. Mello winced after Near had slammed the door when he had quickly fled the room. I felt those tears of guilt and weakness coming to my eyes and I quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed under them. But no tears had fallen, why?

"Your body says its time to stop grieving, and get up off that ass of your's and do something with your life."

Mello looked over at me, trying hard to smile only for it to look like he was grimacing. I looked back at the photo of L and flipped it up to face me. We were both in the picture.

"I remember that day so well. I had convinced L to take a day off on the Kira case and we went to a carnival. They had a photo booth there, where you can take tons of pictures and pick the best one after…"

I couldn't help but let a small, sad smile spread across my face as I grasped the picture frame between my fingers. L was sitting in his usual fashion except I was leaning over him on his back making a goofy face while wearing black horns on my head. It was Halloween that day and I dressed up as a shinigami. L was smiling an actual smile in the picture, but none of his teeth were exposing. He had on his usual attire but he had a strawberry painted on the side of his cheek. L never was one for dressing up.

"Me and him had gotten so close, and that day I knew, I just knew that my feelings were true. I-I…I miss h-him so much!"

My knuckles went white as I grasped the picture and the tears finally slipped free from my dark lashes.

"I-if only I had told him. I could've saved him, that day I could've! But I had been to stupid. I had been blinded by my own insecurities and that's what got him murdered! If only I had paid more attention."

I touched L's face in the picture wishing I could go back. Wishing I could have another try.

"I wish I could have a second chance…to make things right. To tell him how much he meant to me, to save him!"

I hadn't noticed that Mello had moved from his position over at the couch to where I was until he was wrapping his warm hands around my cold ones. Trying to pry them away from the picture. The picture frame fell from my grasp and hit my desk before going flat again, hiding L's smiling face. Mello put his arms around me tightly and I took the invitation letting my head rest on his chest as I sobbed. I let it all come out, my guilt, sorrow, pain, everything until the tears ran dry and I became silent.

"Yuki you need to move on, you're our leader. You took over L's position and you've been here for all of us…maybe you need to take some time off and help yourself."

"I have no where to go and have nothing to do."

Matt walked over and patted my shoulder. This was probably the first time sense Mello and Matt were standing so close to each other. Its amazing how people can come together when someone they love is in need.

"Well we'll have to send you out somewhere. Give you something to do."

Matt said, as I pulled away slowly from Mello's embrace and grabbed my coat and keys.

"Alright."

Home is one hell of a nightmare.

I sat in my car, keys out of the ignition ready to get out. But I didn't want too. My home looked cold, the front door casted over with shadows as though large hands were waiting to envelope me. I know that its only a house, I understand that. So with swallowing down my fear, clutching to my off duty fire arm I got out of my vehicle and left into my house.

Everything was quiet, dark and ultimately lonely…like always. No sounds were being made by anything else other than my heels against the tile. I switched on the lights to my kitchen and put down my gun on the counter. This was my fear, nightmare, my life, being alone. Coming home to nothing, when I desperately wanted and needed someone.

L was everywhere, and no not in the way where I built shrines of him. God, no. I took pictures of all of us while we were working on the Kira case. I always took them when no one was looking so it was more real. I even caught a few moments of when L and Light had been fighting, punching each others guts out. See, what I was going to do was put all of the pictures onto a c.d. so when the case was over and L departed, he would remember all of us. But it never got that far, I made the c.d. and all…only for the ending picture instead of all of us waving goodbye to the camera it was the picture of L's grave at the funeral…

I looked at the photo of L and Light fighting, glaring at nothing in particular. That day had been so hilarious but who would've guessed that, that same week we would lose L…to a shinigami.

My rage built up in my body like a flame and in a quick flash I was throwing all of the framed pictures around. The glass breaking and slamming against the walls before settling on the ground where I also ended up. I ran my hands through my hair as I let more tears fall, I hated this world. If God were real how could he let such things happen, let so many innocent souls be murdered. It just wasn't fair!

I looked up and wiped away my tears and stared up at my ceiling, just staring. Why live in such a world where only evil wins? Standing up and walking out of the room my bare feet walked over the glass. I didn't scream or even grimace in pain. I felt like I wasn't in my own body but watching from the side lines. I was undeniably cold as I touch my bodies arm and I stood away from myself. My body just kept walking and went to the medicine cabinet I kept in the bathroom. She opened the door and pulled out the pain pills; taking them with her she went to the living room and set the yellow bottle down on the glass coffee table. Her body turned to face me and her evergreen eyes held only hollow emptiness. She went to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of booze. Setting it down next to the pain pills I felt myself go back to my body as I rested myself down onto my uncomfortable couch and wrapped myself into a ball. Tomorrow the death of Yuki Tori would come. Inside of me was an empty pit, I had been digging it for the longest time and now I couldn't find a way to pull myself out. There wasn't a reason to go and chase down Kira…what would I gain with revenge? The Shinigami, Rem, had died after killing L and Kira would just be dead if I found him. Dead by a bullet from my gun going through his head. But it wouldn't bring back L. I wrapped my arms around myself even tighter and closed my eyes. Tomorrow…it will all end.

Next Day:

I walked to the station not feeling like taking my car, dressed in the same clothes I wore the night before. Why change? I was going to die tonight anyways. I didn't have my gun on me; I flashed my FBI badge over to the secretary for the police station. Walking through I got a few smiles, nods, pats on the back all of which I did not return. I didn't have any more energy, I was hollow. What was there to live for?

Today was my last day, for everything…who could stop me? No one, everyone would understand why. Wouldn't they? It didn't matter to me either way. I sat the cardboard box on my desk and slowly started to fill it up with my stuff.

"Finally going to leave us?"

I looked up to see Soichiro as he stared down at me sadly. It probably seemed like everyone was leaving him. His son disappearing, his daughter Sayu murdered from a hit and run, and his wife divorcing him. And without any hesitations I nodded going back to the task at hand.

"Yes."

Though I don't think he understood which kind of leaving I was going to do. Soichiro and I over the year grew very close, I was like his second daughter and he was like the father I never had. I wasn't going to tell him I was going to kill myself. He would find out when someone finally called in the fact that I was missing, or the neighbors complaining about a rotting smell coming from my house. But he would understand…right? I don't care! Soichiro…I could feel his stare on my face. He coughed and I stopped my packing.

"Yuki there's a call we just received and-"

"I'll go with you."

Soichiro in a few seconds had his arms around me, hugging me. I hugged back slowly willing my arms to wrap around him.

"It's going to be different with you gone from the team."

"What's the call we just got?"

I said trying to ignore the words Soichiro had just spoken.

"Well the call is by a woman who claims to have been assaulted."

"Do you mind us taking your car, I walked here."

"That's fine, come on lets get out of here."

The drive was silent and it actually felt uncomfortable. My fingers twitched at my sides and I kept myself facing the window looking out at what the world had become. Was it because I wont tell Soichiro im leaving for good? Am I…feeling guilty? Yes I know what feeling guilty is like but never in my life have I felt it to such a degree, that it was crushing me and making me feel paranoid. I shouldn't feel this way; I shouldn't care what he thinks!

"Were here."

Soichiro's gruff voice snapped me back to attention and I looked over to him. My body felt cold, very cold. Like my conscious body was trying to tell me something. What would that be though? Something isn't going to happen is it? I got out of the car and looked at the area around us. Around was just a large alleyway and for a moment I believe Soichiro told me where we were. As we walked down the alleyway, doors lead into probably small shacks of houses.

"So what kind of woman is the one that called?"

"Im not sure, Matsuda had gotten the call and-"

"Well why didn't he just take it?"

I grumbled and Soichiro chuckled, in that moment it brought back old times. But also in that moment Soichiro became serious again.

"Actually, the woman asked for your name specifically."

Those words made me stop walking.

"W-what?"

Someone asked for me? Why would someone ask for me? How could someone ask for me?

"I don't even understand myself, Matsuda didn't really say much."

"Well that's not so surprising. Matsuda was never good at gathering information."

"Alright lets go."

Soichiro rapped his fist against a big black door that had a goats head as a knocker.

"Look at this."

I touched the knocker and Soichiro looked confused.

"It's a goat…the devil. Some people say goats are associated with the devil. I think were being told that someone believes in him."

"Witch craft?"

"Not necessarily, the devil doesn't always consist with witch craft…"

I stepped away from the door and looked at the door mat. No one else had one. I squatted down lifting up the door mat.

"But in this case, I guess it does."

I lifted the mat up to expose a star that was in a circle.

"See this, this is a pentagram. It does represent witch craft, some call it Wicca. Two different things though."

"And you know this how?"

"An old cousin of mine converted herself to Wicca, she's dead now though."

I could feel Soichiro's eyes on me. And I even knew why. My voice was a void, empty and cold. Like how I felt, and I didn't even feel like getting up from my crouching position. It reminded me of L.

Now that I think about it L if here, would've noticed way before that something was wrong with me. But that's the thing is L were here right now I wouldn't be committing suicide tonight! I wanted to cry; cry and tell Soichiro my plan on leaving once and for all. As I opened my mouth just to do that, the door swung open.

I was still in my crouching position when the door opened and instead of quickly standing up like Soichiro I just looked up. The woman standing in front of me had definitely been assaulted. She was at least in in her mid-forties, brown short, choppy hair, blue eyes and around her left eye she had a large black eye; it looked fresh. Her arms had bruises crawling all over and it was same with her legs. Quickly getting up before Soichiro could speak I lightly took the woman's hand.

"Hello, my name is Sasha Kimiko and this is Soichiro my captain."

"I-I asked for Yuki."

I could already see the woman clutching the door knob and I quickly stopped the door from closing, not using much strength to push it back open.

"Yes we understand, ma'am Yuki will be coming its just she hit some traffic. May we come it?"

Doubts were obvious in the victim's eyes and also fear from my monotone voice, but she let us in. Very quickly I may add.

"What's your name?"

Soichiro asked politely taking control of the situation as a captain would. This is what I did, I pretended to be the lower ranked partner. I would look around and watch everything from the sidelines. Just so I could get what I needed.

"M-my name is C-Cameron."

Both Soichiro and Cameron sat down at a small glass coffee table and a dark, musty green couch. I started to walk around the room letting Soichiro ask questions. The room was obviously small, the walls were a faded black; paint starting to chip off. Black cabinets with stones, books, stage makeup and pictures were scattered over the shelves causally. I stopped on a few pictures and tuned into the questioning.

"I-I really cant answer any of your questions."

I quickly sat down next to Cameron and stared, getting very close to her.

"And why is that Cameron?"

"B-because I need to talk to Yuki."

"Really that's surprising you would know about Yuki."

I already figured it all out.

"You see Cameron I almost believed you. When I first saw you and your bruises. I must say im quite impressed with the handy work. But none of its your own is it?"

Cameron shook her head frantically while saying, 'I don't understand.'

"Of course you do. See it all started when you answered the door the bruises looked a little off to me. And then when you only asked for Yuki that set off some serious alarms. Yuki is a special unit of FBI agents, only someone who had gone into top secret files would know about her. Also about your bruises its all stage makeup, I wouldn't have figured that out unless the stage makeup over on that shelf hadn't pointed it out. Lets not forget that you didn't set any of this up."

Soichiro was staring wide-eyed with a large smirk on his mouth. While the Cameron girl had her mouth hanging open.

"So Cameron tell me who is actually running this show, because if my guess is right its not you. And that whoever did set this up wanted you to get caught."

Cameron shook her head a slow smile starting to spread on her face as she laughed. As her laugh grew louder she clapped happily.

"Oh you are just as good as they say!"

I looked around and noticed that Soichiro looked just as confused as I did. Then Cameron disappeared and in front of me sat a man. Or something close to a man. He had pale white slightly blue skin like a dead person, fingers long , on the tall side. His face had a nice structure with black hair framing it. Horns were coming out of his head that were also black, his eyes were a deep red and I instantly knew what he was.

"A shinigami."

Soichiro and I glared -no this wasn't the shinigami that killed L- but it was hard not to get angry.

"Why yes I am the names Lucipher. And you are the lovely Yuki Tori."

"And why are you here?"

Soichiro didn't even try hiding the malice in his voice and the shinigami smiled exposing his shark like teeth.

"To talk to Yuki of course! I find it tragic that she is going to take her own life this evening and I decided it was time to act as a savior and help this poor woman."

Lucipher's voice rang around the room in a sarcastic manner. Everything stayed quiet after his words stopped bouncing off the walls and I could practically hear Soichiro's mind processing everything Lucipher had just spoken. In a quick moment Soichiro had a grip on my shoulders and was shaking me.

"Is that true Yuki!"

Even when I didn't want too, I stared up at Soichiro. Eye to eye.

"Yes."

"Wow what good closure going on! But im afraid im going to be cutting this short."

Lucipher took a hold of my arm and pulled me up to my feet . I faced Lucipher and took the time to really look at him. And even with the creepy unnatural additions to his body he was undeniably handsome. And would you really expect a death god to look good…not likely.

"Now listen well Yuki because I don't like repeating myself. I know a very big secret, one that may help get the love of your life back."

"Why are you telling me this, what's the catch?"

"Isn't it obvious I want you, well your soul more or less. Now you can make the deal and if you do I can make everything rewind. We can go back to the past, and you can try and save L."

"What do you mean by try?"

"Well there isn't a guaranty that you will be able to save him. But its worth a shot right? Even if you don't at least you can confess your love before he dies."

I stayed silent; Soichiro looked helpless as he stared up at me. There was a possibility that I could save L. That I could have the second chance I wished for. And the only thing I have to give is my soul…well I was going to kill myself today so-

"Do we have a deal?"

Lucipher's question bounced around my head. Did I want to trust a shinigami?

"Deal."

Lucipher smiled and shook my hand.

"Alright, but first there are a few rules."

Faster than the eyes could see Lucipher smashed his hand through my stomach and up to where my heart was. Only he stopped reaching once he got to the middle of my collarbone or in-between my breast.

"Rule one, you cant tell anyone about me or the deal. Rule two, no one can be told about what may happen in the future. Rule three, I don't give anyone a retry. Either you get it right the first time or you deal with the mistake for the rest of your miserable life."

I was in complete shock at what was happening. Lucipher pulled his hand out and my own blood was starting to pool around my feet. Even with black spots in my vision I could see exactly what Lucipher was holding…my soul. Now truthfully I had no idea if I believed in a soul or not but seeing what looked like a flame in Lucipher's hand stopped all my doubts. The flame was as big as a human heart only it was a variety of different colors, some I cant even describe. But as the blood slipped out from my mouth and I fell to my knees the flame turned all white than black before it was absorbed into Lucipher's palm.

"And my last rule, rule number four, now that your soul belongs to me you will do what I say when I give you a command. Soon we'll be one of the same."

Everything went black.

People started to shove me as they were watching the sidewalks of Japan. Did that really just happen? I blinked and started to walk myself though I felt in a daze. I guess it- it was all a dream. L's still dead…

My mood suddenly dropped and the weight of his death was crushing me. I looked through a window stopping for a moment, and it took me a few seconds to realize I looked different. My eyes instead of evergreen were now silver. Around the pupil and iris expanded black circles. My figure seemed slightly thinner and the clothes I was wearing was…what I wore when I first met L. For some strange reason I had a feeling to look up and when I did I…I felt confused.

"The ice cream parlor."

Where I had arranged to first meet L. And then when I looked back into the window, I froze. Heart pounding in my ears I could see him in the reflection.

"L-L?"

My voice came out weak against my trembling lips. I quickly spun around and I watched him slowly walk with the crowd over to the parlor always having his shoulders hunched over. His musty eyes with deep large pupils made contact with my own strange eyes. It was him he was alive which meant…I actually sold my soul to a Shinigami…

**End of the new Chapter One! Yay, I hope everyone likes this and please if there is a mistake or you just want to comment please do by reviewing it would be greatly appreciated! I know, not a lot of L in this one but now that I put him in at the end there should be a lot more in the up coming chapters! But please review and I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again thanks for putting up with my awkward self!**

**Love ~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING If you have read the story If I Brought You back this new chapter two is nothing like the old everything I mean EVERYTHING is different so please read at your own risk because this may cause you to lose control of your jaw and make you scream. Or at least I hope that it will keep you up at night with many questions that you have to review to this story more than once hehehe anyways to my response to your reviews!**

**Daydreams Become Realities****: Yay thanks for reviewing and rereading the chapter my sisters and friends agreed that it was better this way. Yeah I can't wait for you to read this chapter I hope I take you by total surprise.**

**teB360****: Thanks so much for reviewing and the anime Higurashi totally helped me with this plot line story and the way MisaMisa died thanks for noticing! Lol I will keep writing!**

**And now I present to you the readers chapter two! Enjoy!!! (I have changed the ice cream parlor to a café just pretend I made that change in the first chapter lol.)**

Kanjou Wa Shinda

By ~ Heartmakerpuppeteer

Chapter Two: Display Case

L was getting closer to me and with each step he took my throat was becoming more and more constricted. This couldn't be happening?!?

"Hello."

A monotone voice spoke to me and I finally felt myself breathe from my short unwanted gasp. L's hand was out in front of me and I shook it shakily.

"H-hello, my name is Sasha. Well my undercover name."

I blurted out my face reddening in embarrassment. What was happening to me?!? This is so unprofessional in front of L.

"Of course, Rue Ryuuzaki."

L's attention wasn't on me as he retracted his hand from my scorching hot one. I looked over my shoulder and found that L's eyes were directed to the cake display inside the café. More specifically he was staring at the strawberry shortcake that made my own mouth water.

"Would you like to go inside?"

I asked, looking back over to L he never made eye contact with me as he nodded his head and opened the café's door. As the door opened a bell rang and both L and I stepped in.

"Sasha you're here earlier than expected, want me to get you a table?"

"For two please."

Cameron, a friendly neighbor of mine and amazing cook who also owned this small café, walked over to us.

"Alright, follow me."

L and I followed Cameron to a small side booth next to a large window where we could watch the world outside. As Cameron handed us our menus the bell to the café's door jingled. Cameron looked up and smiled brightly waving.

"Remember hey, you're right on time. How many?"

"Just me today, Cameron."

A soft voice bounced around the walls of the café and both L and I looked up. The woman was covered, long black coat going down to her knees and a small black top hat? Strange style but then again…I looked down at the clothes I wore…I had no style. I shook my head and sat my menu down; L was staring at the menu in awe as he bit down on his thumb sitting in the booth in his usual awkward way.

"Are we ready to order?"

Cameron chirped, her red curly locks bouncing around her neck as she took out a pad of paper and pen.

"We'll each have a slice of your strawberry shortcake and he'll also take one strawberry iced cupcake with a box of chocolates."

"Oh sugar addict, huh?"

Cameron looked over at L smiling before giving a small wink.

"Don't worry so am I. alright, I'll go and get your orders made."

Cameron took our menus and I watched her walk off a skip in her step. She was always so happy; I didn't think anyone could be that happy. But I've been wrong about a lot of things lately.

"So, Ryuuzaki do you have a lead on the case?"

"No way!"

Squealed Cameron and my attention quickly flickered over to her. Cameron was talking to that girl with the top hat. Her long black coat was hanging on the chairs back while her top hat was now resting on the table's surface. The girl looked to be around my age her hair was snow white in color and it went down to her waist. Her bangs slightly covered crimson red eyes that clashed with her pale skin color. The girl's attire was a light blue dress with four black buttons on either side of her chest at her stomach, the sleeves were white and short and at the bottom of the sleeve it was tied with black ribbon. And at the top of her dress it had a white collar; she was wearing black tights for her dress.

"Remember you're so funny."

Giggled Cameron and the girl named Remember looked up smiling; her eyes flickered over to me. I quickly looked away flustered.

"Light Yagami."

L answered as he stacked the small coffee milks on top of another.

"Also, Misa Amane."

Light Yagami, an image of Light flickered inside my mind and I cringed inwardly. He was undeniably handsome; any girl could lose themselves to that man if they weren't careful…Like me. I quickly shook my head and then nodded at L.

"Right, for the first and second Kira. Do you have any evidence linking them together?"

"As the possibility of being Kira we have little but Light has sparked my interest especially when he could get all case files and information from his father who is chief of the police, so there is a seven percent chance of him being Kira. While if you're referring to the link between him and Amane it is quite simple, they're a couple."

That's right; I forgot Light had been dating Misa during the Kira case.

"And you want me to get the files from the government quicker."

"Correct."

"Here you two are!"

Cameron handed us our food and gave us tea which was the only drink here other than coffee.

"Thank you."

L murmured as Cameron handed him a box of sugar cubes.

"You're welcome; I thought you might need that. Trust me you aren't the only one who uses half a box of these."

Cameron's eyes flickered over to Remember who was sipping her cup of tea looking out the window.

"Anyways, is there anything else I can get you right now?"

"No thank you Cameron."

Cameron nodded and we ate in silence for a few moments.

"I'll need you at this address by six in the morning."

L stated slipping me over a card. That's strange t-this never happened the first time. Things can't possibly change that quickly?!? Or could I have made up that whole last year in my mind? Wait did he say six!?!

"I'll have to wake up at four to get to this address by six! Most people are sleeping at four in the morning!"

"Sleep is useless when those hours could be spent on hard work."

L finished his sentence before taking another bite of his cake. That sentence made him sound emotionless like someone had made him repeat that sentence over and over again until it was seared into his brain. It gave me small chills and in turn I clutched the card tightly.

"Fine, I guess you're right someone as evil as Kira should be stopped."

…

The rest of the time I was with L it was in silence. I didn't have much guts to try and commence small talk with the world's greatest detective. Im pretty sure that wasn't something he particularly enjoyed…small talk.

Once done with our food L and I went up to the cake display where the cash register was. Cameron's friend Liz stood behind the counter.

"You guys all set?"

"Yes."

L took out a wad of cash from his pocket before I even had a time to take out my wallet.

"Also I would like to purchase that strawberry shortcake."

"Here you go Remember, I wrote something special on there just for you!"

Cameron had taken out the strawberry shortcake out from the display case and placed it in a folded pink box that she was handing over to that girl, Remember. Liz looked down at L who looked like he was about to pout as he stared at Remember; Remember looked over at L and stared at his slightly pouting face.

"Here."

Her voice was soft and sounded like small bells. Remember placed the box into L's hands and both their eyes grew wide. All I could do was stare in awe and confusion at the sight folding out in front of me. This never happened the first time.

"Thank you."

Murmured L so softly that I could barely pick up the words. Remember slowly let her hands fall to her side as a soft, delicate smile formed onto her face.

"No problem."

"Hey Remember!"

All of our attention turned to Cameron.

"Yes?"

"Say hello to the boys alright and tell them I'll whoop their butts if they don't come over, especially when I have new chocolate treats for Mello to try."

L tensed slightly next to me and I watched his eyes flicker over to Remember. Remember nodded and handed Cameron the money she owed.

"I'll tell them, it's just hard to get away right now."

"Your uncle Roger sounds like such a stick in the mud."

Remember's face fell slightly and her voce had become even softer as she said,

"Yeah."

The café's bell rang as Remember stepped out and walked away. L had become pale, if that's even possible, and he was gripping onto the pink cake box for his dear life.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Excuse me."

L quickly muttered and in a flash he was gone, the bell to the café's door signaling his departure.

"What just happened?"

I looked over at Cameron and shook my head.

"I have no idea. I should get going. I'll see you later Cameron."

"Bye Sasha, come back soon!"

As I started to walk down the sidewalks of Japan the sound of wings beating against my ears was starting to concern me. I took a few steps into an alleyway and stopped, the flapping stopped.

"What the hell-"

I spun around on my heel and was face to face with Lucipher our noses just inches from touching.

"Ah!"

I jumped back distancing myself from Lucipher. So it wasn't just a dream, I truly am in the past.

"What? Am I too incredibly handsome?"

Lucipher said sarcastically and I eyed him up and down. He looked disheveled and he had no wings or horns, actually he looked human…and kinda' like L.

"Lucipher you don't-"

"I know and people can see me."

"But shinigami's don't have that power."

Lucipher smirked at me his red eyes gleaming.

"Well im not a regular shinigami. Now come on I could really use some strawberries…or jam. No, strawberry jam! Haha that's what I've been craving!"

"Lucipher are you sure you're-"

"Yuki im fine, oh and when im in this human form just call me BB. Now come we must go and get my strawberry jam."

"O-okay."

**And that my dear friends, is the end of chapter two! Hahaha don't you love my many surprises wrapped up into one chapter. So yeah L is in this a lot more and I told you this is a lot different from when I first wrote it. Rain Remember has just been spotted and L went all weird on us when they met…wonder why? Hehehe and then Lucipher can change into a human has a strange craving for strawberry jam and wants to be called BB! Want to understand? Well keep up with this story and you'll find out. Anyways hope you all are enjoying this newly improved story and remember reviews make my world go round.**

**Love ~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**


End file.
